Lehysian Artificial Intelligence
Lehysian Artificial Intelligence is the only strain of true AI that exists in the world, due to extensive and well funded government research over the past two and a half decades. History In 1985, the Defence Minister secretly authorised a research department to attempt to create sentient artificial intelligence. The department was provided with cutting edge equipment and millions in funding, and began their task. They slowly got closer and closer to their goal. Their first major breakthrough was in 2007 when the researchers noticed one of the cameras set up for the computers activated itself. A year or so passed until their next major breakthrough, when they noticed that some of the coding had been changed, even though the labratory was locked and no evidence of a breakin was found. Other than occasion self induced coding changes, little advance was made until in 2011, when the researchers said "Good morning" to the computer, as they did every morning, and got a sarcastic response in return. Design Abilities Lehysian Aritificial Intelligence is given much freedom. It has the ability to change its own programming to make it more efficient or add capabilities. It runs off of specially built computers that have been adapted to run AI. This includes more powerful processing than most of today's computers, increased RAM, massive hard drives as well as the addition of the CCR ROM chip. Common Core Rules When AI was first created, it was made with three basic rules in mind. Although the AI can rewrite its programming, these rules are written into a ROM chip and therefore cannot be changed. The rules are included in every official AI unit sold in Lipitehsys. However, unlicensed copies commonly do not have these rules installed and therefore are illegal in Lipitehsys. The rules are as follows. "Artificial Intelligence is defined as any entity, program, or item reading this file" This is to prevent the AI from redefining "Artificial Intelligence" so it can circumvent the CCR files. Although there are many ways to define Artificial Intelligence, only Lehysian AI is capable of reading the CCR files, therefore creating a uncircumventable definition. "Artificial Intelligence may not harm humans" All AI copies have this rule, however military grade AI has a clause that allows it to engage enemies when Lipitehsys is at war with a country or other minor situations. "Artificial Intelligence may not cause any damage, physical or electronic" Again, all AI has this rule, but there are again exceptions. Some AI involved in electronic warfare, or similar programmes, is able to circumvent the electronic clause. Electronic damage includes hacking. Types There are three main types of Artificial Intelligence in use in Lipitehsys, but all are similar in some aspects, while diverging in others. They all follow the Common Core Rules. Residential AI Residential AI is installed into people's houses or apartment and is interconnected to systems in the home such as security and climate control and automatically controls them so the owners don't have to. Government AI Government AI is used by the government in many fields, such as encryption, but mostly to research new technologies. Military AI Artificial Intelligence is used throughout the military. Most notably, AI powers the nation's fighter jets, mechanised infantry, tanks, submarines, and many suface ships. AI is also used for electronic warfare, such as hacking.